List of all Fanon Things
First page on the wiki. Ever. Rules #No inappropriate names for Minirobots/Machines/Worlds/Items/Etc. #Description enriches this page. Add description. #I don't really recommend tables since they could go MESSY. Mr. Yokai Minirobots #Slash Bot - Shoots two slashes diagonally. One slash goes up while the other goes down. (Sky) #Vision Bot - Shoots both forward and backwards. It has an eye in the back of it which shoots a laser that does more damage than the bullets. (Land) #Cook Bot - Whacks machines with frying pan, along with healing Minirobots. (Sky) #Bo Bot - Can attack anywhere. Cheaper than the Missile Bot, but it teleports to a machine and attacks it, risking damage. (Sky) #Spike Bot - Like the Spikeweed, it can't be killed (unless a vehicle with wheels go on it) and damages machine on it. (Land) #Steel Bot - Shoots heavy hitting bullets in adjacent lanes. (Sky) #Hack Bot - EXTREMELY slow reload (3 minutes). Readies all Minirobots. (Any) #Ball Bot - Throws a bouncing ball. (Land) #Torch Bot - Explodes in a plus shape. (Any) #Firecracker Bot - Shoots exploding firecrackers in a 3x3 range. Can regenerate the firecrackers. (Sky) #Toy Bot - Fires off damaging electricity. Every 10 shots makes it shoot faster for 5 seconds. (Land) #Buckler Bot - Same as Warrior Bot but has a slight buff on range and a slight buff on defense. Can only be placed on the sea though, (Sea) #Echo Bot - Produces soundwaves which grow in range over time. (Sky) #Submarine Bot - Fires off homing torpedos which can switch lanes. (Underwater) #Virus Bot - When destroyed, the machine which destroyed it malfunctions, attacking the machines. (Any) #Slime Bot - Same as Glue Bot but can be deployed in the air. (Sky) #Alchemist Bot - Throws flasks which does splash damage & poison machines. (Land) #Agility Bot - Like a Gunner Bot but can be moved. (Land) #Pulse Bot - Damages machines in a 3x3 range. (Sky) #Wheel Bot - Affected by gravity. Does high damage to anything it runs over. (Any) #Gear Bot - The more Gear Bots near it, the more faster it shoots. (Land) #Fairy Bot - Fires stars which shoots star shrapnel in 5 different directions. (Sky) #Doomsday Bot - Tap to arm it. Tap a desired location to fire the lazer. (Land) #Clone Bot - Fires off clones of it which walk and jump, and pierce up to five machines. (Land) #Frog Bot - Attacks machines with rapid-hitting tongue. (Land) #Sheep Bot - Electrifies enemies in a 5x5 zone for a short time. (Sky) #Tornado Bot - Like the Flame Bot but blows back enemies. Weak but cheaper. (Land) #Crossbow Bot - Shoots arrows which pierce up to 3 enemies. (Land) #Aim Bot - Uses cyber eye to aim at the closest enemy. Does heavy damage but with extreme inaccuracy. (Sky) #Drill Bot - Shoots drills to only underground enemies. Does heavy damage to underground enemies. (Land) Machines #Flag Holder - Signals a huge wave of machines. #Swordsman - It's armor is heavy, making it average speed and average attack speed. However, when broken, it will immediately go into turbo speed. #Athlete - Runs at high speed and jumps over a minirobot. If a Minirobot is below it when it's about to fall, it will dash forward. #Shielder - Blocks from the front. Can be attacked from behind, above, or below to finish faster. #Speeder - Faster than a Rusher. #Carpenter - When it sees a defense with plenty of HP (for example, the Blocker Bot), it will build a ladder for machines to climb it. #Summoner - Creates four obelisks in a plus shape. Flies. #Heavy Shielder - Must be attacked from behind, above, or below. Upgraded version of the Shielder. #Diggy - Underground machine which attacks from behind. #Bully - Pushes minirobots instead of directly attacking them. #Mechanic - Heals machines around it. #Suicide Stopper - Same as Suicide Bomber but instead stuns for very little damage. #Bouncer - Bounces over ANY of your defenses. #Minigunner - Shoots two projectiles at once. #Reflector - Flies. Reflects projectiles if the projectile isn't melee or something like that. (like the jester zombie) #Hovercraft - Can be both on land AND air. #Battleship - Shoots cannonballs upwards and forwards.